


Promise Me

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Bratok Viktor Nikiforov, Hugging, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, No Mature Content, Promises, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: "Can you promise me two things?" he bid.





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t you hate it when people lie? Ugh. They’re just as bad as people who attack others for the fun of it, and bystanders not doing a thing about whatever bad is happening.   
> Positive reviews and thoughts are welcome!

Viktor was standing before the mirror in his room, zipping up his jacket. He was about to go on his morning jog. As the young man tied his long hair in a ponytail, a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Viktor…?” Yuuri breathed as the younger boy’s cheek was on the nape of his neck.

“Yes, Yuuri?” the Russian latched his arms around his companion’s own shoulders, closing his eyes. 

“Can you promise me two things?” he bid. 

“Sure, love, such as?” 

“Promise me, Viktor,” Yuuri asked him. “That you won’t ever lie to me, or to anyone else. And, wherever you and your comrades go, you will never hurt children or the elderly, please?” 

“Of course, love; I don’t plan on doing it; what makes you think that?” Viktor asked, craning his head towards his. 

“This world is filled so many lies; lies that would get us worked up,” Yuuri began, “And not everyone needs to fill the pain of steel, right?” 

“That’s a pretty neat thought love,” Viktor turned around and held onto his arms. “Don’t you worry about that, I’ll be sure that will be done,”

Yuuri hugged him, a smile on his face. “Thank you,”

That’s how everyone should live. For the better.


End file.
